Always there for you, little sister
by CBL's Little Angel
Summary: Tanya and Natasha are back! But this time, Clint go on a mission, but then, he dissapeared... Tanya and Natasha try to find him, even if Fury told them it isn't their mission. Also, Tanya remember things that happened since she lives with her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of the second part! Hope you'll like it! Don't be afraid to review. If you haven't read the first part of the story go check it out, it's called _I love you little sister._**

* * *

Tanya was running in the hallway of one of the SHIELD facility, out of breath. Tears ran down her face. Ten minutes earlier, Natasha called Tanya to tell her she had to come there immediately. Tanya didn't lose a second and went to join her sister.

''What's going on?'' she nervously asked to her sister once with her.

Natasha didn't answer. Fury was with her.

''Listen, Tanya...'' said Fury.

''Clint have disappeared.'' cut Natasha.

''Disapear? What do you mean by disappeared?'' Tanya asked.

Clint was gone for a mission since one weeks... he was supposed to be back three days ago.

''We can't find him.'' Fury said. ''He's completely out of our radar. And we don't know if... if he still alive.''

* * *

**One week earlier.**

Tanya woke up in Clint's arms, naked. She looked at the clock. It was 6am. She put her head in Clint's neck and kissed his neck. He didn't wake up. She tried again. Nothing.

''Cliiiiiiiiiint.'' she whispered in his ear.

He grumbled and finally opened his eyes.

''Hey sleepy man.'' Tanya said.

'' 'morning, beautiful.'' Clint's answered.

Tanya got out of the bed.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' she said.

''So why did you wake me up?'' asked Clint.

''Because you're coming with me.'' she said.

Clint got out of the bed as fast as lightning.

After their shower, they ate their breakfast with Natasha in the living room.

''Tanya, by the way, you forgot that in my room.'' said Natasha to her sister.

Natasha gave to her a sort of badge. A SHIELD badge.

''My badge!'' almost screamed Tanya. ''Thanks!''

''Don't lose it ever again, or Fury will kill you personally.'' said her sister.

Tanya sighed and sat on the couch.

''Anyway, I'm not using that badge. I'm suppose to be an agent since five months now and I'm not going on missions.'' Tanya said sadly.

''Don't worry, your time will come, darling.'' said Clint. ''But for now, it's time to go train.''

Tanya sighed. She was training all days long. And Tanya was starting to be bored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and favorites :)**

* * *

''If he still alive...''

The sentence that Fury said was haunting Tanya's mind. She fell on a chair near her and took her head in her hands. Natasha put her hand in her back to comfort her little sister. Tanya tried to talk, but the words were stuck in her throat.

''What happened?'' Natasha asked calmly, even if everyone could hear the anger in her voice.

''We lost all the communications with him and with all the agents who were with him.''said Fury. ''I'm sending agents to find him.''

''Good.'' said Tanya. '' I'm going with them.''

''You are not going with them.'' said Fury.

Tanya stood up, upset.

''Why? He's my boyfriend and …'' she started.

''And orders are orders. You don't have enough experience.'' Fury cut her.

''Because you are not giving me any mission!'' she replied.

''Tanya, stop.'' said her sister. ''Am I going?''

''You are not.''

Natasha suddenly looked angry.

''Why?'' she asked.

''Because you are going to take this mission personal and I don't want that to happen.'' Fury said

''But...''

''Orders are orders, agent Romanoff. Now, excuse me, I need to go.''

He left the room.

''Please Tasha, tell me we are going to find him.''said Tanya.

Natasha didn't answer.

''Tasha..?'' repeat Tanya.

''Orders are orders...'' she sighed.

''But we need to...''

''Tanya, you don't understand. If we disobey to order, Fury is going to be angry... really angry. You don't want him to be angry, trust me.''

''Okay then, I'm going alone.''

She got out of the room.

''Tanya!'' screamed her sister.

She ran after her.

''Do you really think you are going alone?'' she asked. ''I'm coming with you.''

Tanya smiled.

''Come on, let's go see Stark. Maybe he will help us.'' said Natasha.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes again... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A chapter for you that I love so much :)**

* * *

Less than fifteen minutes later, the sisters were at the Stark Tower. They ran to Stark's office. Tony was working on something, a motor maybe.

''Stark, we need your help.'' said Natasha.

''I'm busy.'' he answered.

Tanya took his arm and made him look at her.

''Listen carefully Stark.'' she said. ''Clint his missing, and you are going to help us to find him, okay?''

Tony and Natasha both looked surprise.

''Okay.'' answered Tony. ''I'll help you. But let me guess: Fury don't want you two to go search him, so you need my help, because I'm a genius.''

''Exactly, except the part when you said you were a genius.'' she said. ''It's just because you are the only one who can find him.''

Stark turned around and took a Ipad next to him and typed something.

''The last place he were, it was in England.'' he said.

''You hack SHIELD now?'' asked Natasha.

''Since a while. I keep an eye on them. Don't tell Fury. '' said Stark.

''Stark, you'll be our eyes, once we will be there. We can't use a jet from SHIELD, Fury will know about our secret mission. We will use the New York airport. We leave now.'' said Tanya, more motivated than ever.

* * *

Clint suddenly opened his eyes. He tried to move, but he was completely tied up. His head was in a black bag. He could breath, but he couldn't see. He heard a door open.

''Look who it is... the great Hawkeye, so... vulnerable.'' said a man voice.

''What do you want from me?'' asked Clint.

''Nothing from you...But from your... what's her name again? Ta...Tany? No, Tanya. Tanya, right?''

''You son of a bitch!'' yelled Clint.

He tried to kick to man, but the man kicked him in the belly.

''Sir'' said another voice. '' The girls are at he airport.''

''Thanks.'' said the man. ''Your beloved and your friend are coming to get you... But, they will have a big surprise.''

''It's a trap...'' whispered Clint. ''And I am the lure.''

''Bingo.''

''She will never help you.'' said Clint.

The man laughed.

''Trust me, she will. Now excuse me, I need to go.''

The man left and the eyes of Clint became wet.

* * *

**Poor Clint... I think he's sad... and angry.**


	4. Chapter 4

''Fuck...fuck, FUCK!'' yelled Clint.

He tried to move again, without success. He closed is eyes and tried to calm himself. But he couldn't stop thinking about Tanya. He thought about her funny laughter, her pretty face, her sexy body... He could die for her and would do anything to save her.

He hit his head against the floor.

''Fuck...'' he repeated.

But he couldn't do anything now. She was going to fall in the trap with Natasha. But how did they knew about Tanya and her gift? They probably wanted her to heal someone. But who were 'they' exactly?

Water started to fall on his cheeks.

* * *

Tanya and Natasha were in a plane, in direction of England. It was almost midnight. The sisters didn't have any luggage just bags, full of weapons. Say thanks to the SHIELD badge that help them to pass through the customs without problems...

Tanya was near the window, looking outside.

''You okay, baby sister?'' asked her sister.

''Don't call me like that. We are in a rescue mission, not in vacation.'' replied Tanya.

''Since when do you refused to be call 'baby sister' ? ''

''Since my boyfriend has been kidnapped.'' she answered, coldly.

Natasha put her hand on her knee and Tanya looked at her.

''We will find him, trust me.'' she said.

''I don't doubt it, but will we find him alive?'' asked her sister.

Natasha didn't answer. Tanya looked back at the window. She suddenly remember the last time she saw him. It was one week earlier. Clint was leaving for a mission at 5pm. After her training day, Tanya ran to say a last goodbye to Clint. He kissed her and promised her he'll be back soon.

Another promises broke.

About five hours later, they were landing in the East Midlands Airport, in Leicestershire, England. They called Stark.

''Why am I helping you again?'' asked Stark, yawning.

''I saved your life, remember?'' said Tanya.

Stark didn't answer right away.

''You got a point.'' he then said. ''Okay, so according to SHIELD, Clint disappeared in the town of Winston Magna. It's located five miles south of where you are. If you find a taxi, you'll be there in less than fifteen minutes. What time is it in England?''

''Ten in the morning.'' said Natasha.

''Here it's 5am. You woke me up by the way... Anyway, did you sleep in the plane?'

''No.'' said Tanya.

''You should take some sleep.'' said Stark.

''No way. If we want to save Clint...''

''Tany, Stark is right.'' said Natasha. ''Let's find a motel. We will sleep for a while, and eat, and then, we will find him.''

Tanya sighed.

''Okay, then.'' she said. ''A last question: Did Fury send a team to get him?''

''Not yet.'' said Stark.

''Okay thanks.''

She hung up.

''Come on'' said her sister. ''Let's go sleep.''

* * *

**Thanks for the follows/favorites... don't be afraid to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Three months earlier

''Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to youuuu! Happy birthday to you Tanya, happy birthday to youuuu'' Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Pepper all sang together.

They gave her a cheese cake, like she asked for her birthday.

''Thanks.'' she said.

''I have something for you.'' said Natasha.

''I said no gifts!'' said Tanya while her sister was running to her bedroom.

Her sister came back with a little bag and gave it to her sister.

''Happy birthday.'' Natasha said.

''I said no g...'' started Tanya.

''I know. Open it.'' cut her sister, completely ignoring her.

Tanya obeyed and opened it. It was a picture frame with a picture in it. On the pictures, there was two little girl, about six and eight years old, both with red hair, one with grey eyes and the other with blue eyes. They were hugging each other, a smile on their faces. They were in little dresses, lil' Tasha in a green one, and lil' Tany in a purple one.

Tanya put her hand on her mouth, and tears ran down her face.

''Tasha...'' said Tanya. ''Oh my god, where did you find it? I though it was lost somewhere on earth...''

''No... I stole it when I left the house. I wanted a memory of you. But now, I want you to have it.''

''Oh my god, thank you.'' she said.

She was almost crying. Natasha took her in her arms.

''I love you.''' said Tanya

''Me too.'' said Natasha.

Clint let them hug each other before he also gave a gift to Tanya.

''I said no gifts! What's so hard to understand?'' asked Tanya.

Clint shrugged. She sighed and opened it. It was a necklace. It was a simple necklace, with only chain, but with a beautiful amethyst.

''Oooooh, Clint... It's beautiful.'' she said, touched.

''I'm happy you like it.'' Clint said.

He took it and put it around Tanya's neck. She turned around and kissed him.

''Thank you, darling. I love you.'' she said.

''I love you too. Forever.'' he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sory, I didn't post a chapter yesterday... Hope you'll like this one!**

* * *

Tanya and Natasha found a motel near the town where Clint had been seen for the last time. They both fall on the bed, exhausted. They fell asleep less than ten minutes later.

It was 6pm in England, and 1pm in New York. Natasha and Tanya were still sleeping.

Meanwhile, Tony was at the Stark tower. He was just finishing to work on a new technology gadget that he had started three days earlier. JARVIS informed him Fury was trying to call him.

''Ask him if it's important.'' said Stark. ''If it's not, tell him to call back later.''

''Yes Sir.'' answer the electronic voice of JARVIS.

''Sir, Fury said it's about Tanya and Natasha.'' said JARVIS less than thirty seconds later.

Stark stopped working on his project and took his cellphone.

''What's going on?'' asked Tony.

''Please tell me the agents Romanoff took a day off and this is why they are not here today..'' said Fury.

''Kind of...'' answered Stark.

Fury sighed.

''Let me guess: they are in England.''

Stark didn't answer.

''Stark! Shit, they are in danger.'' said Fury.

''Why?'' asked Tony.

''I didn't want them to go there because I've received a call from the kidnapper... he doesn't want Barton, he wants Tanya!''

''Please tell me you're joking...''

''I AM NOT. Look, the kidnapper and his team is probably near where Tanya and Natasha are... they want her... So, call them now... I would like Steve to go get them, be he's in a mission, so I can't call him back, but I sent a team this morning... Tell the girls to call me as soon as they will be sure they are safe. I'll lead them once I'm sure they aren't followed. ''

''Yes Sir, but why aren't you calling them?''

''They won't trust me. Call them now.''

Stark hang up and called Tanya and Natasha.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know... I didn't post a capter yesterday... again. Just to tell you I'll start another story call: _Bucky and the schizophrenic girl_**

**Go chect it out :)**

* * *

Three weeks earlier

Tanya suddenly woke up as the thunder roared outside. She took her head in her hands and sighed. Clint moved next to her.

''Tanya? You okay?'' he grumbled.

The thunder roared again and she hid her head under the blanket. Clint laughed.

''Come here'' he said.

He took her in his arms and hugged her. She was hiding her face in his neck.

''You still afraid of thunder?'' asked Clint.

Clint felt Tanya nodded in his neck.

''Do you know why I'm afraid of thunderstorm?'' she asked.

''No...'' answered Clint.

''Because when I hear thunder, it's like if the sky was torn in two... ''

''Oooh Tany, the sky won't tear in two. Don't worry, it will never. I am here to protect you...''

''Thanks Clint.''

* * *

Now

Tanya's cellphone rang. His owner woke up suddenly. Tanya took a while to remember where she was. She looked around her and suddenly remembered: she was in a motel in England. She got out of the bed and answered to her phone.

''Stark, do you have any information?'' she asked.

''Yes I do. Are you still at the motel?''

''Yes.'' answered Tanya has she walk near the window.

She lift the curtains and saw the driveway of the motel. There was a van with men around, but she didn't pay attention to it and let the curtains go.

''Well you need to leave, NOW!''

''Why?'' she asked.

''Because you aren't going to search Clint: They are coming to get you!''

''What? Stark, I don't understand? Who is 'they'?''

''Tanya, it's a trap! They don't want Clint, they want you! Probably to heal someone.''

She ran at the window and lifted the curtains again. She saw that the men she had seen earlier where coming near her 'room'.

''Shit'' she said. ''They are already here! NATASHA WAKE UP! Stark I'll call you later.''

''Be caref...'' started Stark.

Too late, Tanya had already hang up.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry school has starts and I have homework, and I'm currently writing 3 story so... sorry if I'm late...**

* * *

''NATASHA, WAKE UP!'' yelled Tanya.

Natasha woke up as fast as lightning.

''Why? What's going on?'' Natasha asked.

''We need to go. Right now. Stark just informed me that Clint was only a lure. They want me.'' answered her sister.

She was taking their bags when Natasha got out of the bed. They had both sleep with their clothes, too exhausted to put pyjamas on.

Then, people knocked at the door. Natasha posted herself in front of her sister.

''What do you want?'' asked Natasha to the people on the other side of the door.

''Give the girl to us and we won't hurt the agent Barton. And don't try to kill us, or Barton will suffer.'' answered a manly voice.

Tanya stiffened.

''I'll come if you let Natasha go.'' said Tanya.

The man didn't answer in the first two seconds.

''No, sorry, that won't work.I give you three seconds. One.'' said the man.

Tanya suddenly opened her bag and took a gun.

''What are you doing?'' whispered her sister.

''Two.'' said the man.

''I'm saving your ass.'' said Tanya.

She loaded the gun.

''Three'' said the man.

The man smashed the door as Tanya put herself in front of her sister and put the gun against her own head.

''What are you doing?'' asked the man and Natasha at the same time.

''Let her go.'' said Tanya to the men.

They were seven armed men, ready to fire.

''Or?'' asked the leader of the group, a man in the quarantine.

''Or I'll kill myself.'' said Tanya.

The men started to laugh.

''You wouldn't do it.'' said the leader.

''You want to bet?'' said Tanya.

She put her finger on the trigger and started to slowly pull it, under the panicked look of her sister.

''But she can heal herself, right?'' asked one of the seven man.

''Only if I'm conscious.'' said Tanya. '' If I blow my head up...''

''We can't take this chance.'' said another man.

''Okay then.'' said the leader. ''Let the widow go. But you are coming with us.''

Tanya nodded. They all went outside. Natasha went near her sister.

''You can't do that...'' said Natasha to Tanya.

''Call Stark once you're far from here.'' said Tanya. ''I'll make sure Clint his safe. Now go before they change their mind.''

Natasha kissed her sister's cheek and whispered in her ear. ''Be careful.''

Then she turned around and ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I'm late... So I made this chapter a bit longer :)**

* * *

When Natasha had vanished, one of the man took Tanya's gun and they brought her in the van. Before she could even see them, they jumped on her and tied her up. She tried to defend herself, but they were too many.

The van started to roll. Tanya was still on the floor, but she didn't tried to stand up. Her heart was beating so rapidly she thought she would have a heart attack.

They roll for thirty minutes, then the van stopped. Tanya's heart stopped beating.

* * *

Natasha ran for five minutes. She drooped the bag of weapon she had taken with her and called Tony.

''Stark, they got her!'' she said to him.

Even if Natasha was normally emotionless when she was in mission, she had tears in her eyes and her voice was shivering.

''Natasha, calm down'' said Stark. ''Fury sent a team this morning that should be there at the moment. You will rescue Clint and Tanya and you will come back her.''

''They won't let us go away with her. They want her to heal someone. We will need to find this person and kick is ass.''

''We will come back with Tanya, okay? And we will find out how they know about her power.''

''Do you think some SHIELD agents could be part of it? ''

''Maybe... but we aren't sure of nothing.''

''Trust me, if a SHIELD agent sold my sister to those... people, this agent will die in horrible pain...''

''I know... Don't worry Natasha. Call Fury and ask him where to team is at the moment. Go find it and rescue Tanya. I'll try to find who sold your sister.''

''Thanks Stark. Since when do you lead a mission?''

''Since I leave with two master assassin... Come one, don't lose a second.''

Natasha hang up and call Fury.

''Agent Romanoff, you disobey to me.'' said Fury.

''I know. They got Tanya. Please, tell me where the team you sent is and I'll go help them. Don't say I don't, cause I'll go find her anyway.''

Fury didn't answer.

''Okay.'' he finally said. ''The team are coming at you and you will go in a abandoned warehouse. We think they are there.''

''Okay.'' said Natasha. '' Thanks.''

''Natasha...''

''Yes?''

''Kick the ass of those assholes who took Natasha and Clint and bring them back alive.''

Natasha smiled.

''Of course.'' she said.

''One last thing.'' Fury said. ''I sent you a surprise.''

Natasha was about to ask what was the surprise when three black van with the SHIELD logo arrived. Then, one of the door of the three van opened, and Steve got out of it.

''Steve!'' Natasha screamed.

She hand up with Fury and ran into Steve' arms.

''I accepted to help SHIELD to find Clint... I learned what happened to Tanya... We will find her.''

''I know.''

''Come one.''

Steve pushed Natasha and the van and they rolled in direction of Tanya and Clint.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for you my dears :D**

* * *

Tanya was still on the floor of the van. The back door opened and the five men who were with her in the van lifted her and brought her outside. A big man was looking at them, surrounded by maybe ten men.

''Hello beautiful..'' the man said.

''Let Clint go.'' Tanya said.

The man laughed. Before Tanya could even see it, someone hit her on the head and she fainted.

* * *

Tanya woke up tied up on a chair. It was dark, she couldn't see anything. She tried to reach the knife she had in her boot. She was about to reach it when a light above her head opened, so she stopped her move.

Others lights opened. It was a big metal room. Then, a door opened and many men arrived. They were dragging something big... someone? Tanya moved on her chair and finally saw that it was a body.

''CLINT!'' she screamed.

She tried to moved but a man came near her and slapped her. They dragged Clint in front of her, but he was to far away from her. He was breathing, she could see his chest going up and down. A man came with a bucket, full of cold water. The man throw the cold water on Clint, who woke up suddenly. He looked around him and saw Tanya.

''TANYA!'' he screamed.

He tried to move near her, but a man kicked him in the belly.

''Don't touch him.'' Tanya screamed.

Two men raised Clint and put him on his knees. He looked at Tanya, with a mix of happiness and fear in his eyes.

''So, Tanya...I'm really happy to see you here.'' said the same man who had call her ''beautiful''.

Tanya didn't answer. She was looking at Clint. A part of her was happy to see him, but another one was scared. What will happen?

''I need you to heal someone.'' the man said.

''I won't let you use me.'' Tanya said.

''Oh you will, my dear.''

The man snapped his fingers and one of the man who was holding Clint punched him many times.

''Stop, please'' said Tanya, tears in her eyes.

''I'm not convince you will help me'' the man said.

Three men started to hit Clint. Clint tried not to scream, even if he had two or three broken rib and his nose was probably broken two.

''STOP!'' screamed Tanya. ''OKAY, STOP!''

The men stopped. Clint's face was bleeding. Tanya was crying.

''I'll help you.'' she finally said.

''Good...'' the man said.

Suddenly, they all heard gun shot and all the lights closed.

* * *

**#RescueTime :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know I didn't post a chapter since a while, but I'll try to post another soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone stopped moving. They all heard other gunshots and all the men in the room ran off, leaving Clint and Tanya alone. Tanya tried to take the knife in her boot again. She finally reached it.

''Tanya...'' Clint whispered.

She could feel the pain in his voice. She felt him move closer to her. She started to cut the rope that kept her tied. She cut it as fast as she ould. Two minutes later, she was finally free.

''Clint!'' she said.

She knelt next to him. She removed her electronic watch from her wrist and opened the light on it, so she could see a bit more in this dark place. Carefully, she cut the rope tied around Clint's wrists.

''Are you hurt?'' she asked.

Clint didn't want to answer, but too late,Tanya had already seen his broken nose and his bleeding face. She put her hand on it and healed it. She groaned a bit because of the pain, but nothing more. Clint tried to sit, but he growled and fell on the floor.

''Where are you hurt?'' Tanya asked.

He didn't answer.

'Where?'' repeated Tanya with a hard voice.

''My ribs...'' Clint answered.

Rapidly, she put her both hands between his chest and his belly, and healed him. Tanya growled again. Clint finally sat down. He took Tanya in his arms and he put his head in her neck.

''Tanya...''he whispered.

His voice was strangled. Tanya was almost crying.

''I'm so happy to see you...'' said Tanya, in tears.

''Me too..'' said Clint.

With the weak light that was coming from Tanya's watch, Clint looked into her eyes. Then, he kissed her passionately.

''Come on.'' Tanya said. ''Let's get out of here before they come back.''

They both stood up, but suddenly the door opened. Tanya hurried and crushed her watch, stayed on the ground, with her foot. They were in the dark once again. Clint took her hand and they slowly walked to the door, but then, someone hit Clint's head, and he fainted.

''Clint...'' Tanya whispered.

But someone arrived behind her and put his hand on her mouth and she felt a needle sinking in her arm. She tried to moved, but she was feeling weaker and weaker. The person behind her took her in his arms, and Tanya slowly fainted as well.

* * *

**Leave review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll be gone for two days, and this week-end its my little sister birthday, but I'll try to post another chapter soon.**

* * *

''CLINT!'' screamed a voice. ''CLINT WAKE UP!''

Clint suddenly opened his eyes. He closed them right after, blinded by the light. Gradually, he opened it. He saw Natasha in front of her. Steve was there as well, right behind her.

''CLINT!'' Natasha said.

She took him in her arms and hugged him.

''Tasha...'' Clint said. ''Where's Tanya?''

Natasha just stared at him.

''They got her.'' Steve answered.

Clint stood up and started to leave.

''Let's find her then.'' he said.

''Clint!'' said Natasha. ''It's too late. They escaped with a plane, and we couldn't shoot without risking Tanya's life... Fury gave us orders. We need to go back to the tower...''

''NO!'' yelled Clint. ''No way we are leaving without her!''

''Clint...'' said Natasha.

''We can't give up before we even started.'' Clint said.

Natasha had tears in her eyes.

''Clint, we came here to save you... But we have no idea where Tanya is.'' she said.

''YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!'' he yelled at her.

''YES I DO!'' screamed Natasha. ''I'M HER SISTER AND TRUST ME, I WANT TO FIND HER TOO.''

''So WHY are you giving up? You don't know the feelings that I have for Tanya. You don't know NOTHING about love...''

Clint eyes were wet as well.

''I know what is love...'' Natasha said with a broken voice. ''And I love my sister, more then _**everything**_... But if we want to find her, we will need SHIELD help, so we can't disobey to Fury... Not again.''

''Why "Not again" ?'' Clint asked.

Natasha bit her lip.

''Fury didn't want us to save you... We disobeyed... Because he knew that it was a trap. And trust me, if I could go back in time, I would.''

''Indeed, you should have listen to Fury.'' said Clint with a cold voice.

''Clint, Natasha.'' Steve said. ''Your fight won't tell us where Tanya is. Let's go before they started to torture her.''

Clint and Natasha both looked at Steve, but they finally agreed and left.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter is a bit longer because I wanted you to forgive me because I didn't post a chapter since one week... f*cking homework... Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Clint, Natasha and Steve were in the plane, in direction of New York. None of them were talking.

When they arrived at the Stark Tower at 3am, Clint said he needed a shower. Natasha called Nick Fury to have more information about what was going to happen.

''We have no idea where Tanya is, Natasha.'' he told her. ''But we are searching. Stay at Stark Tower for the moment, I'll call you when I'll have more information.''

''Copy that...'' Natasha sighed.

* * *

Clint looked at himself in front of the mirror in the bathroom. His face was bleeding, but at least his nose and his ribs weren't broken anymore. He was searching a towel in one of the closet when he found a rectangular cardboard box. He read. It was a pregnancy test. The box has already been opened. He sat on the toilet, confused. Was Tanya pregnant? He rapidly opened the box to have the answer.

**Seven days earlier**

It was early the morning. Clint was gone for his mission in England and Natasha and Tanya were in the kitchen. Tanya suddenly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom, knelt near the toilet and threw up.

''You okay?'' asked her sister from the kitchen.

Tanya flushed and stood up. She rinsed her mouth with water, and went back to the kitchen.

''I'm never sick...'' Tanya whispered. ''Do you remember the last time I was sick?''

''Not really...'' answered her sister.

''Because I'M NEVER SICK! In the fifteen years you've been gone, I've never been sick.''

Tanya looked traumatized. Natasha rose an eyebrow.

''Do you think...'' she started to say.

''No no no... I can't be pregnant.'' Tanya said.

''Why not?'' her sister replied, an excitement look in her eyes.

''Because... I...I dont't know. Am I ready to have kids? I know that I've been pregnant once, but am I still ready? And Clint? He's a professional assassin and I'm in an agency that can be pretty dangerous... It's not safe for the kid...''

She sat on one of the chair in the kitchen.

''Tany, don't worry... You've always wanted a baby...'' said Natasha. '' And I'm sure that Clint would be really happy. Look, when we'll be back from our training day, we'll buy a pregnancy test. And then.. we'll see. Okay?''

Tanya nodded.

* * *

After their training day, the girls went at a drugstore and buy a pregnancy test. Tanya went in the bathroom and locked the door. She followed the instruction on the box and waited. If there were a smiley face on the test, it was going to be positive. She wait two minutes before she finally looked. Like she thought, there were a smiley face on the test. She got out of the bathroom and showed it to Natasha.

''I'm pregnant...'' she said.

Natasha smiled and Tanya finally did the same.

''I'M PREGNANT!'' she yelled, happy.

''It would be a nice surprise for Clint when I'll come back in four days'' Natasha said.

''I hope he'll be happy too...'' Tanya sighed.

''He will, Tany. He will.

**Now**

Clint saw the smiley face on the test. Tanya was pregnant. He stood up and went to see Natasha and he showed he the test.

''You knew it..?'' he asked to her.

Natasha nodded.

''We wanted to make you a surprise...'' she said.

''She's pregnant... I'm going to be daddy...'' Clint said.

He sat down on the couch. Steve arrived from the elevator and went near Natasha and Clint.

''What's that?'' he asked to Clint.

''Tanya is pregnant.'' he answered.

Natasha and Steve weren't sure yet if he was happy about it...

''Well, it's a good new...'' Steve said.

Clint suddenly stood up.

''We need to find her.'' he said. ''I'm not going to let them kill or hurt my soul mate and my baby.''

Natasha smiled.

''No we won't. Come on, let's call Fury to tell him that we are coming to see him. Face to face. And trust me, we will find them before they hurt her.'' she said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**If you have any baby name in head, just review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't forget that if you have any baby names in head, just review them!**

* * *

Tanya suddenly opened her eyes.

She wasn't tie up. She sat down and took her head into her hands. She had a big headache. She looked around her. It was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. She slowly crawled and finally touched metallic bars. She was in a jail... or a cage?

''Hey...'' She said. ''Let me out...''

She wait a few seconds. Nobody answered. But Tanya heard something moved to her left. She slowly crawled near the noises. She realized that someone else was in the jail next to her.

''Clint? Natasha?'' she asked.

She noticed that the person was kind of small.

Suddenly, a door opened. With the light that was coming from the door, Tanya saw that the person was a little girl.

''Tanya, Tanya, Tanya...'' said the same man who had kidnapped Clint. ''You're finally awake.''

''What do you want from me?'' she asked.

''Come on, little sunshine, you're a way smarter than that.''

''I'm not going to heal someone for you...''

''Oh you will, my dear. You will.''

The man gave orders to the men behind him. The men opened the door of the jail of Tanya and the one of the little girl. They grab Tanya and the little girl and drag them out of the room they were in. They walked for a bit and entered another room. There was a bed surrounded by many machines. In the bed, there was a body. It was all burn and barely breathing.

''Why would I heal him for you?'' Tanya asked.

The man laughed and gave orders to the men again. Two men took the little girl and put a knife against her throat. The little girl screamed and tried to move, but the men were too strong. The little girl was about 5 or 6 or maybe 7 years old. Tanya had seen her somewhere, but where?

''If you don't heal him, I'll kill that girl.'' said the man.

'' YOU'RE A MONSTER!'' Tanya screamed.

''Maybe I am... Are you?''

''Help me...'' the little girl whispered.

The man who was holding the knife near the girl's throat slowly pressed on it.

''NO!'' Tanya screamed. ''Okay, I'll heal him.''

Tanya went near the body. The man on the bed had bad injuries: his skin was burn, he had broken bones and a lung perforated by a bullet.

''I won't be able to heal him in one time...'' Tanya said.

''Don't worry'' the leader said. ''We have plenty of time.''

Tanya looked behind her just to be sure the little girl was fine. Tanya put her hand on the man's burned chest. She slowly healed his perforated lung, and immediately, the man started to breath in a better way. Tanya suddenly felt dizzy. She fell on her knees.

''I can't continue...'' she said.

The leader sighed.

''Bring her back to her cell.'' he said.

Two men took her, but as soon as they touched her, she fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy and Review :P !**

* * *

Tanya woke up in her cell. Someone was saying her name. She sat down and looked around her. It was still dark, but she recognized the voice of the little girl. She slowly went near the little girl's cell.

''Hi...'' the little girl said.

''Hi...'' Tanya answered.

Tanya suddenly remember where she have seen the little girl: when Natasha and her were sleeping at the motel, when they were at the reception to rent the room, she had seen a poster on the wall. On it, there was the picture of the little girl. Above her head, it was written ''Missing''... She tried to remember the name of the girl... What was it? I.. Isa... Isabeth? Isabelle?

''What your name?'' asked Tanya.

''Isabella, but my parents and my friends call me Izzy...''

''My name is Tanya... Did they kidnapped you?''

Tanya heard Izzy sniffed.

''I want my family back...'' she cried.

''Oh, don't cry, sweety...'' Tanay said.

She passed her arm through the bars cell and tried to touch Izzy to comfort her. She touched her arm and Izzy grab Tanya's hand and hug it. Izzy leaned on the cell of her new friend. Tanya try to place her two arms around Izzy to comfort her. Even if the position in which she was was not really comfortable, she really wanted to make Izzy feel better.

''T..Thanks...'' Izzy said between two sobs.

''I swear to you I will get you out of here. I'll give you back to your family, okay?'' Tanya said.

''Pro...Promised?''

''Yes.''

Tanya started to think about Clint and Natasha. Would they try to rescue her or will she be obligated to save herself alone? Clint and Tasha would not leave her alone, right? Would they? ''Maybe Clint a learned about the baby'' she thought ''and maybe he's not happy... But Tasha would never abandoned me... Clint neither. Maybe Fury don't know where I am... I have to get of here and give Izzy back to her family.''

''How did they get you?'' Tanya asked.

Izzy sob, but she calmed herself and talked.

''I was playing outside when they arrived. They used something to make me sleep and when I woke up, I was here.'' she said.

''Since when are you here?''Tanya asked.

''Four days...''

''Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. Do you want me to tell you a secret?'' Tanya said.

''Yes...''

Tanya took Izzy's hand and put it on her own belly.

''I'm pregnant...'' she whispered.

Tanya could almost see Izzy smile.

''Really?'' she said with happiness in her voice.

''Yes... But shhh it's a secret, okay? Don't tell anyone.''

''Okay!''

Tanya hugged Izzy closer. Now Izzy was feeling better, and Tanya too.


	16. Chapter 16

**There's more acti****on and less talking in this chapter... Enjoy! Also, I know I post less chapter than before, but I have two other stories to write and homework to do. So don't worry, just be patient :P**

* * *

Three day past. Everyday, Tanya was healing the man. After the second day, all the bones of the man were fixed. On the third day, Tanya slowly healed his burned skin. It was hurting like hell for Tanya. She almost wanted to die, but she couldn't let Izzy with them. After a couple of minutes of healing, Tanya got an idea. She carefully looked around her. Behind her, there was Six man. Two of them were holding Izzy. The four other were talking and they were looking at her. Beside her, there was a little table on wheels, with some medicine stuff on it. She saw a pair of tongs, scissors and syringes, full of something to make people sleep.

Tanya slowly act like if she was feeling dizzy and she fell on the table next to her. The table followed her in the ground, and all the things on it as well. She rapidly took one of the syringe. Luckily, no one saw her. She hid the syringe inside her right sleeve and closed her eyes, like if she had fainted. Two men came, took her and they bring her back to her cell.

''Keep an eye on her, Larry.'' said one of the men. ''When she'll wake up, come get me.''

''Yes sir.'' said the Larry guy.

Larry stayed in the room of the cells of Izzy and Tanya, and the other man left. Tanya faked to be unconscious for ten minutes, then she did like if she was waking up. She slowly stood up.

''Tanya!'' said Izzy.

Larry just look at her and took his cellphone. Then, he called someone. He started to talk and Tanya went near her cell's door. Larry looked at her. Tanya touched her the bars of her cell and started to shake the door. Really strongly. Larry looked at her and came closer.

''Would you mind stop it?'' Larry said to her

''Make me stop.'' Tanya said.

''Man, I'll call you back in two minutes.'' Larry said.

He hung up and went near Tanya's cell. He took one of her hand.

''Stop it.'' he said.

''No...''

Tanya smiled and took the syringe from her sleeve and rapidly put her hand through the bars. Then, she planted the syringe into Larry's neck and pressed the plunged. Larry didn't realize what happened to him and he slowly fell on his knees.

''B*tch...'' he said before passing away.

Tanya smiled for herself.

''Is he... dead?'' asked Izzy.

''No, sweety, he's just sleeping.''said Tanya.

Tanya reached the cellphone of Larry and rummaged all of his pocket. She found the keys of her cell. She unlocked her cell, and then the one of Izzy. Then she took the cellphone and composed a number.

''Stark, it's Tanya.'' she said.

* * *

**Don't forget, if you have names for babies, just review them. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is a bit shorter, please forgive me. But anyway, enjoy. Also, the story will end really soon: maybe in three or four chapter.**

* * *

Stark was in one of his lab, in Stark Tower, working on something when he got a call on his personal cellphone. Not a lot of people had his number. He didn't recognize the number of the caller, but he answered.

''Stark, it's Tanya.'' said the missing girl in the phone.

Tony drop everything and rapidly asked JARVIS to find the phone.

''Tany! Oh my god, are you okay?'' he asked.

''I am, thanks.''

''JARVIS is searching for you.''

''Where are Natasha and Clint?''

''Well, three days ago they talked with Fury and they begged him to let them go search you. So they are in Europe, looking for you.''

''Sir, Tanya is in Norway, near Hamar.''

''Thanks JARVIS.'' Tanya said.

''I'm calling the spider and Legolas.'' Tony said.

He called Clint on the line number one of Stark Tower.

''Yeah Stark? Do you have any information about Tanya?'' Clint asked.

''I do. She's in Norway, near a town named Hamar. I'm sending you the coordinate'' Tony answered.

''CLINT!'' Tanya screamed through the cellphone of Stark.

''TANYA!?'' Clint screamed.

''TANY!?'' then Natasha yelled. ''Oh god, are you okay?''

''I am.''

''We're coming for you. I love you sis.''

''Take care of you...and of the baby. We are coming for you.'' Clint said before hanging up.

Tanya smiled of sadness. The baby. He knew about the baby. And he looked really happy. But what if with all the healing she had done, what if he (or she) was... dead?

Tanya shivered.

''Tony, where are Clint and Natasha?'' she asked.

''One hour from you. Don't worry, they're coming to save you princess.''

''That's exactly what I don't want. I'm getting out of here. Right now. But I'll need your help. Could you shot the lights?''

''I can do almost everything about every electronics in the world. I'm like a God. Except that I'm not wearing any weird hats or capes.''

She rolled your eyes.

''Can you do it?'' she said impatiently.

''Yes...'' Tony answered.

''Do it.''

''Do you know how to get out?''

''No...''

''Okay listen carefully: I'm hacking the security cameras. As soon as you get out, run, take the second door at your right, then go to the left. I'll unlocked all the door locked with electronics devices for you. Do you have any weapon?''

Tany rapidly ran to the dead body of Larry. She searched his coat and found a gun. She charged it.

''Yep.'' she said. ''I'm going out. Shut down all the lights...Now.''


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is not really long, I'm sorry, I did my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

All the lights shut. Tanya hung up and took Izzy's hand. She opened the door and started to run. She used the cellphone light to make her way in the darkness. Someone arrived in front of her, and she rapidly shot. The man fell, dead. Izzy sobbed.

''Come on darling.'' Tanya said.

They kept running. Tanya followed Tony's instructions. Like he had said, Tony unlocked all the door locked with electronics devices.

Tanya and Izzy finally made their way out. Tanya had shot three men in total under the terrorized look of Izzy. Tanya pushed a last door and the sun blinded them both. Tanya rapidly looked around. The place was surrounded by a metallic fence. She saw a man near a door in the fence. It was her only chance. Tanya took Izzy's hand and ran as fast as she could. She could hear men behind her, running after them. When the man near the fence saw them, he rose his gun, but Tanya was faster and she shot him. They arrived at the door and opened it but suddenly, they heard gunshots.

''RUN!'' Tanya screamed to Izzy.

But it was too late. Bullets touched them both. They both fell on the ground. Izzy started crying. Tanya crawled to her. Izzy had a bullet in the right shoulder and in the leg. Tanya had been shot as well: three bullets in the back. The pain was horrible, for both. But Tanya couldn't leave Izzy. She took her little angel and lifted her on her shoulder. Tanya started running in the woods around the place. The men were still running after them, but Tanya was farther. Tanya was out of breath, so she hid herself behind a couple of trees. Tanya put her hand on Izzy's mouth to stop her sobbings. Tanya didn't move for a few minutes. She heard the men running, twenty feet from them. Hopefully, the men were dumb enough to not see them.

When to woods became silence, Tanya removed her hand from Izzy's mouth.

''It hurts...'' Izzy sobbed.

''I know sweety. I'll take care of you.'' Tanya replied.

She put her hand on Izzy's leg, were the first bullet was. She slowly healed it, even if it was hurting like hell. The bullet got out of her leg and fell on the ground. Tanya then healed her shoulder. After a few seconds, Izzy was fine. Tanya fell on the ground.

''Tany...?'' Izzy asked.

''Just.. don't touch me...'' Tanya said.

Tanya closed her eyes. Her body slowly started to heal itself. After a couple of minutes, Tanya started breathing normally. Her whole body was still hurting, but she was going to live and she had safe Izzy. That was the only important point. Tanya took the cellphone and called Stark.

''We're out.'' she said.

''Thank God!'' Tony said. ''Clint and Natasha are coming for you. Just get away from that base.''

''Copy that.'' Tanya said.

She hung up and took Izzy in her arms.

* * *

**Any names for Tanya's baby? :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy! I'm sorry I had a really busy week-end...**

* * *

Tanya ran until she was sure Izzy and her were safe. They arrived at a little clearing. Tanya just sat on the grass, near one of the trees, with Izzy in her arms. Tanya started playing with Izzy's hair to try to stay awake, because Tanya was exhausted, and she would have pay a million dollars to sleep. But she had to protect Izzy.

Less than one hour later, a SHIELD's plane slowly landed in the clearing. Tanya stood up and Izzy as well. Then, Clint and Natasha got out of the plane. Tanya just ran at them and jumped in Clint's arms. She started crying.

''Shhhh...'' he said. ''Shhh, I'm here darling.''

He kissed every part of her skin he could find. She kissed him between two sob. Izzy just stared at them. Natasha looked at the girl. She knelt to be at her height.

''Hey sweety...'' Natasha said. ''What's your name.''

''Isabella...'' Izzy said.

''Come on...We'll bring you back home.''

She put her arm around her shoulder and lead her to the plane. But halfway there, Tanya jumped in her sister's arms and cried.

''Hey I'm here Tany...Your safe now...'' Natasha said.

Tanya wiped the tears of her face and looked at her sister.

''Let's go back home...'' she whispered in a breath.

''Yes...'' Natasha answered.

''I want to go back at home too...'' Izzy said.

Tanya smiled.

''Yes, of course sweety.'' she said.

They all went on the plane and left.

Two hours later, Izzy was given back to her family. Izzy's family thank Tanya for her help and to had take care of their little baby. Izzy thanks her as well. Tanya hugged her a last time before saying goodbye.

Tanya, Natasha and Clint finally went back home. Everyone at Stark tower was happy to see her alive and in good health. Tanya ate and went to bed, tired.

After one day of rest, Tanya, Natasha and Clint went at the hospital, to see a doctor. A certain doctor Manson did a scan to see the baby. The doctor tried to hear the sound of his heart, then he frown.

''Is there a problem?'' Tanya rapidly asked, stressed.

''Well, I can hear two hearts beating.'' the doctor said.

''The baby has two hearts?'' Clint asked.

Natasha hit him in the back of his head.

''Ouch! That hurt...'' he said.

''It's twins moron...'' Natasha said.

''I was joking... Wait, twins? Like, two babies?''

''Well, according to the dictionary, yes, twins mean two babies.'' The doctor said.

A smile appeared on Tanya's face.

''I've always wanted twins!'' she exclaimed.

Clint had his eyes wide open.

''This is gonna hard...'' he said. ''It's my first experience as a father...''

''Clint, you're gonna be a great father...'' Natasha said.

Tanya approved and grabbed Clint's hand.

''Everything will be fine. Trust me.''

Clint smiled.

''Okay.''


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A few of months later...**

''Tony, for God's sake, it's babies, not freaking dogs...'' Tanya said.

All the Avengers team were in Stark Tower for the baby shower of Tanya's twins. Obviously, Natasha and Clint were there, Tony and Pepper as well, Bruce, Steve and even Thor and Jane. Oh, and a guy named Bucky Barnes was there as well - distant and quiet, but there.

Tony had just gave two leashes to Tanya.

''It's a joke, Tany. Take this.'' Tony said.

''Not funny.'' Tanya grumbled.

Tanya had a belly, and she was a bit more agressive than usual...

Tony gave her another gift. This time, it was two little baby outfits: one blue and another pink. Yes, it was confirmed: Tanya was pregnant of one boy and one girl. The name haven't been chosen yet though.

''Ohh, that's sweet. Thanks, Tony.'' Tanya said.

She was on Clint's laps. She had received many gifts from her friends and family. Even Thor and Bucky (that she didn't know pretty much) had given her a lovely gift. She had received pyjamas for babies, toys, towels, diapers and many other things. Natasha and Pepper had prepared things to eat, for the joy of Tony and Thor. Everyone (Bucky included) was laughing, and everything was going well. Tanya couldn't be happier.

Everyone was eating and talking. Natasha and Steve were talking together, Tony, Thor and Bruce were eating and Clint was chatting with Pepper. Tanya was looking at her gifts when she saw Bucky sitting on the couch. He had a beer in his hand and he was looking at his feet, looking completely bored.

Steve had brought Bucky here one month ago. Bucky was not really talkative and he was always looking like he wanted to kill someone. But Tanya knew he had suffer a lot, so she went to see him.

''Hey...'' she said to him.

He looked at her for one second and looked back at his feet.

''Hey..'' he answered.

''Did Steve tell you things about your old life?'' Tanya asked.

''He did...''

''Good...''

They both stopped talking, not sure what to say.

''So... do you have any names for the babies?'' Bucky asked.

''For the boy, maybe Kingsley, Jayden or Adam and for the girl, maybe Bella, Anna, Aliyah or Lillian... we don't know. You have any ideas?''

Bucky thought for a second and smiled.

''What?''Tanya asked.

''What about James?'' he said.

Tanya laughed.

''It would get confusing...'' she said.

''Yeah, probably...'' Bucky said.

''Hey, soldier, I need to show you something!'' Tony said to Bucky.

''The iron guy needs me... See you later, Tanya.''

''Bye Bucky.'' Tanya said.

She gave him a smile and he left with Tony and Steve. Clint came to see Tanya.

''Socializing with the soldier?'' he said.

''Yeah... I want him to have other friends than Steve...'' she said.

''You have a too big heart...''

Tanya laughed and took Clint's face in her hands.

''I love you, you know that?'' Tanya asked.

''I think I do. We have two proofs right here.'' Clint answered.

He put his hand on her belly. Tanya smiled.

''Yes, you're right.'' she said.

''And after, like, maybe we could... start thinking about getting married, you know? That's just an idea...'' he said, scratching the back of his head.

Tanya eyes got wide open.

''That's a excellent idea...'' Tanya answered.

''Well, thank you, future Mrs. Barton.'' Clint said.

Tanya laughed and kissed him.

* * *

**Yes, I've added Bucky in the story... Because I like him. Any problem with that? No? Good. :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry to tell you, but this story is going to end soon... two chapters left... maybe three. I wanted to thank everyone who followed this story from the beginning. Also, thanks for your wonderful name ideas, but I had to make a choice. They will be revealed in the next chapter. So, enjoy this chapter, that I found quite funny.**

* * *

**Eight months and a half later...**

Tanya woke up in the middle of the night. She was hugging a pillow while Clint was hugging her from behind. Tanya felt hungry, so she got out of the bed and went at the kitchen. She opened the fridge plenty of food. She had choice between good things, but she finally chose leftover pizza. She sat at the table and started eating. Ten minutes later, Clint got out of the room.

''Tanya, what are you doing?'' he asked with a sleepy voice.

''I'm eating...'' Tanya answered.

''Pizza? At 3am? Really?''

Tanya nodded and Clint smiled.

''Come on, let's go back to sleep.'' he said.

''Okay...'' Tanya sighed.

She was putting the rest of the pizza in the fridge when suddenly they both heard something. It sounded like water on the floor.

''Did you just... pee?'' Clint asked.

''I think...''

Clint laughed.

''Clint, that's not funny. The babies are pushing on my bladder...Go get a towel. Quickly.'' Tanya said.

Clint kept laughing, but he went at the bathroom to go get a towel.

''Euumm, Clint...'' Tanya said from the kitchen. ''I don't thinks it's pee.''

Clint froze.

''What do you mean...?'' he asked.

''Holy crap... CLINT MY WATER BROKE!'' Tanya screamed.

''Oh..'' Clint said.

''Sir, would you like me to wake up Mrs. Romanoff?'' asked JARVIS.

''Yes, please!''

Clint rapidly changed himself. Then he grabbed a bag full of clothes already prepared for that situation near the door and got out of the room. One minute later, Natasha was coming out of her room, dressed.

''Tanya, you okay?'' she asked to her sister.

''I'm about to deliver my babies... but I'm okay...ARE YOU KIDDING?! I'M STRESSED LIKE HELL!'' Tanya yelled.

''Okay, calm down honey... we're going at the hospital.'' Clint said.

''We better be..''

Clint try to help her walking, but she pushed him away.

''I'm pregnant.. not disabled'' Tanya said.

Clint looked at Natasha with a look of despair. Natasha laughed quietly.

''Would you like me to say to everyone the new?'' JARVIS asked.

''No, let everyone sleep.'' Clint said. ''Come on, let's go.''

They left the tower and rapidly went at the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so this chapter is really long... but it's easy to read, because they talk a lot. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't post a chapter since a while.. forgive me. But enjoy!**

* * *

Tanya, Natasha and Clint arrived at te hospital half an hour later.

''Hi, she's pregnant she's about to deliver her baby.'' Clint said with to most calm voice he could have to a nurse.

''Okay, just put her in a wheelchair and I'll bring you at a room.'' the young woman said.

Natasha ran to get her a wheelchair. She finally found one and brought it to her sister. Tanya sat in it and took her breath. Then, she put her arms around her belly and her face became twisted because of the pain.

''Are you having a contraction?'' the nurse asked.

''Yeajjhj...'' said Tanya.

''Okay, let's go in a room. Follow me.'' the nurse said.

She started walking in the hospital, Clint was following her with the wheelchair and Natasha was behind. The nurse brought them into a room. Clint took Tanya in his arms and put her in the bed.

''The labor should start soon.'' the nurse said. ''I'm gonna give you an epidural analgesia. Sir, could you take a jacket in this closet and give it to her?''

Clint obeyed and gave a jacket to Tanya. Tanya removed nimbly her pyjama top as putting the jacket at the same time. Then, she took of her pants.

''Just turn on your side so I can reach you back.'' the nurse said.

Tanya obeyed and the nurse put the needle of the syringe at a specific place before pushing the piston.

''Your contraction won't be so painful now. The baby should arrive soon.'' she said.

''Babies.'' replied Natasha.

''Oh... well congratulation. I'll call the doctor. Just wait here.''

The nurse left.

It took one hour for the labor to start. Tanya was having contractions, and the doctor said the babies were coming. But only Clint or Natasha could stay, not both. Clint looked at Tanya.

''I can't promise you I won't faint...'' he said.

''Clint, come on, you've seen worse than that.'' Natasha said.

But Clint was really pale and was really looking scared.

''Natasha, could you stay?'' Tanya asked, pain in her voice.

''Yeah, of course.'' Natasha said.

She took her sister's hand as Clint went to kiss his girlfriend. Then, he put a kiss on Natasha's cheek.

''Thank you.'' he said.

Then, he blow one last kiss at Tanya and left.

Three hour later, the babies were born. It was the morning outside and sun rays were passing trough the window. Clint came back in the room as the babies were taken to be clean.

''Clint, you're officially daddy!'' Tanya said.

He smiled and kissed her.

''Did it hurt?'' Clint asked.

''With the medicine they gave me, no, not that much.'' Tanya said. ''Oh my god, I'm so happy!''

Natasha kissed her cheek and hugged her.

''I'm so proud of you.'' she said.

''Here they are!'' said Clint as two nurses were entering the room to give them the babies.

''They are in perfect health...'' the nurse said. ''Nothing to worry about. You're lucky.''

''Or maybe my power his in their blood, so they can't be hurt.'' Tanya tought.

''Congratulation.'' the nurses said.

They gave one baby to Tanya and the other to Clint.

''So, finally, how do we name them?'' Tanya said.

''I really like 'Adam' for the boy.'' Clint said.

''Me too..'' Natasha said. ''Oh, I'm sorry, they are not my babies..''

''You can give your opinion, Tasha, no problem.'' Tanya said. ''And for the girl?''

''What about Aliyah? I think its original and unique.'' Natasha said.

''I agree with you. Clint?'' Tanya said.

''Go for Aliyah. Aliyah and Adam.'' he said.

Tanya took a closer look to Aliyah, that she was holding in her arms. The baby wasn't crying, but she had his eyes closed.

''Little Aliyah... I'm your mommy and I'm going to take care of you.'' Tanya said.

''And Adam, I'm your daddy and I'm going to train you to fight.'' Clint said to his son.

Tanya glared at him and he laughed.

''I'm joking.'' he said.

''You want to take her Tasha?'' Tanya asked.

Natasha nodded and took the little baby.

''Hi, little Ali... I'm your mom's sister, and I'll protect you, forever.'' she said.

Tanya smiled. What would she do without her sister?

* * *

''We should call Steve.'' Natasha said. ''He's about to wake up if it's not already done.''

She took her cellphone and called him. She put the cellphone on free hands.

''Natasha?'' Steve asked with a sleepy voice on the phone.

''Hey!'' Tanya said. ''Guess who am I holding in my arms?''

''One of the baby!? They're born!'' Steve said. ''Wait a second.''

They heard three loud bangs, like if Steve was hitting a wall.

''Bucky!'' he yelled. ''Come here!''

''Hmm why?'' Bucky answered from the other room.

''Tanya's on the phone. The babies are here!''

''Really? I'm coming!''

Four seconds later, Tanya, Clint and Natasha heard the door of Steve's room opened.

''Tanya, is everyone alright?'' Bucky asked.

''Yep. I am, and the baby too. Clint and Tasha were scared, but now they're okay.''

''Hawkeye and Black Widow scared? Well that's surprising.'' Steve said.

''We were not scared... maybe a bit worried, but not scared.'' Clint said.

Tanya rolled her eyes.

''How did you named them?'' Bucky asked.

''Aliyah and Adam.'' Clint said.

''When will we be able to come see you?'' Steve asked.

''I'm gonna take some rest, and tonight, if you guys want to come...'' Tanya said.

''I'm going to come to see you for sure... Bucky, you wanna come?'' Steve asked.

''You're sure it's a good idea...?'' Bucky whispered to Steve. ''I could hurt them...''

''Bucky, you won't.'' Tanya said. ''Trust me.''

It took a few second, but Bucky finally answered.

''Okay then, I'll come.''

''Good.'' Tanya said. ''See you later.''

''Take care of you.'' Steve said.

Then, Natasha hung up.

''Should we call Stark?'' she asked.

Tanya, Clint and Natasha consulted each other by look.

''I don't know if it's a good idea.'' Tanya said.

''He won't wait until tonight to come and see you for sure... Let's call him later.'' Clint said.

Unfortunately for them, Steve kinda tell him Tanya had her babies, and at noon, he came with a desperate Pepper.

''I've tried to tell him to wait, but he didn't listen to me... again.'' She said.

But Tony didn't stay a long time, and Tanya took some rest when he left with Pepper. Natasha and Clint were in her room, as quiet as mouse. Clint was watching Tanya sleep.

''She look tired...'' he said.

''She just deliver two babies and had to deal with the most annoying guy on earth... so yeah, I think she's tired...'' Natasha whispered.

Adam, in his little hospital 'bed', made a weird noise.

''I think he agrees with us.'' Clint said.

They both laughed.

At 6pm, Steve and Bucky arrived at the hospital. Steve kissed Natasha and Tanya on the cheek, before friendly hugging Clint.

''You're going to be a cool dad.'' Steve said. ''And Tanya, you're going to be the most lovely mother on heart.''

''Awwww, thank you.'' Tanya said.

Bucky was staying away from them, too scared to approach the babies. But Tanya convince him to trust himself, and he finally accepted to take Aliyah in his arms. And nothing bad happened. Bucky had a hard past, but now he was like the 'Bucky' he was before... except that he had a metal arm...

Steve and him left after one hour, and Tanya went back to sleep. She had her babies, and she couldn't be happier.


	23. Chapter 23

***Sad music* This is the last chapter fo this story... So, thanks to everyone who read this story, who favorite/follow it and thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Tanya was sleeping into Clint's arm. Suddenly, in the bedroom next theirs, a weird noise started to be heard. Someone was crying. Clint and Tanya both awoke.

''Is it Adam?'' Tanya asked.

''No, I think it's...'' Clint started.

A second baby started to cry.

''Nevermind... now they are both crying.'' he said.

''They drank one hour ago... they can't be hungry...'' Tanya said.

''Stay in bed then...''

He kissed her cheek and stood up.

''Thanks babe...'' she said.

Clint got out of the room and went to the twin's room, when he realized the cries were now only sobbings... He noticed the door was slightly opened. He looked into the room. Natasha was already there. She was slightly swinging the two cradles of the babies. She was talking to them with a soft voice. She even started singing. Clint smiled and went back to his room.

''That was fast..'' Tanya said, half asleep.

''You sister is taking care of them...'' he said. ''She's really good with kids...''

''Yeah, she is..''

Clint kissed her.

''I love you.'' he said.

''Love you too.''

**Two years later**

''Clint, do you promise to love Tanya, cherish her, protect her? Do you swear you'll fill all her desires?'' the priest asked to Clint.

''Yes I do.'' Clint answered, a big smile on his lips.

''And Tanya, do you promise to love Clint, cherish him, protect him? Do you swear you'll fill all his desires?''

''I do.'' Tanya answered, water in her eyes.

''Clint Francis Barton, do you want to marry Tanya Nancy Romanoff, until death pull you apart from her?''

''Yes.''

''And Tanya Nancy Romanoff, do you want to marry Clint Francis Barton, until death pull you apart from him?''

''Yes...''

''You are now husband and wife, you can now kiss the bride.'' the priest said.

Clint kissed Tanya. A long and passion kiss. All the guests started to applaud, cheer and screamed of happiness.

''So hi everyone, let me tell you Tanya and Clint's story.'' Natasha said later, in the dinning room of Stark Tower. ''So, I remember when Clint saw Tanya for the first time, he told me she was pretty. Clint was really finding Tanya interesting... but my sister... she wasn't that much happy to have new friends... Clint did a lot of things so she would love him... and he finally won this battle: Tanya fell in love with him. She tried to deny it... but love his stronger than everything... I used to say love was for child... but that's not true. Clint and Tanya overcame hard things... really hard things. And I know nothing will divide them now. They have two beautiful children and a beautiful relationship. Long life to you, my loves...''

People applauded and cheer. Natasha want to kiss her sister and hugged Clint. Steve went to take the mike to make a little speech.

''Hi!'' Steve said. '' Like Natasha said, Tanya didn't love Clint when she met him. But Clint totally fall in love with her. He told me she was mysterious. And when you hide something, people around really want to know the thing you're hiding... this is what happened. Tanya was hiding her heart, so Clint wanted to find it. He succeed to his mission. You remember the SHIELD's reception three years ago?''

Some SHIELD's agents in the room screamed of affirmation.

''Yeah, we all remember that night when... Well nevermind. So yeah, that night, Tanya finally revealed her true feels for Clint. And when I saw them kiss, I knew nothing would separate them from each other. Long life to you guys!'' Steve said.

Clint and Tanya applauded and smiled. Then, Tony arrived and took the mike.

''So, hi.'' he said. ''I would like Aliyah and Adam to come with me please.''

Aliyah was on her mother. She was just like Tanya: red hair, blue eyes, little face. Aliyah smiled and went with Tony. Adam followed her. Adam had blue eyes and brown hair, like his father. They were separate twins, but they were really looking like the other.

''So, I think Aliyah and Adam have something to say. But before, I want to ask them a question.'' Tony said.

He knelt to be at the same height of the kids.

''So, kids, tell me, who's your favorite superhero?'' he asked.

''HAWKEYE!'' Aliyah yelled.

''And mommy.'' Adam added.

''Your mom is not even a superhero...'' Tony said.

Everyone giggled.

''Do you have any other favorite superhero?''

''Black Widow!'' Aliyah said.

'' Yeah, Black Widow is a cool superhero. Anyone else? One of your uncles, maybe?''

''Uncle Steve!'' Adam said.

''Okay... no one else? Someone made of iron...?''

''Uncle Bucky?'' Aliyah asked.

Tony almost facepalm and everyone in the room laughed.

''He's not even made of ir...okay then, nevermind. But I'll have a serious conversation with your parents about your favorites superhero.'' Tony said.

Everyone laughed again.

''Now kids, what do you want to say to you parents?''

Tony gave them the mike as Natasha took her cellphone to have a video of that moment.

''We wanted to say that mommy and daddy were the best...'' Aliyah said with her two years old little girl voice.

''And that we really love you...'' Adam said.

Everyone said ''awww''. Aliyah and Adam ran into their parents arms as everyone applauded. Tanya looked at her family. She had tears of joy. And she wouldn't let anything take them away from her. Never.

* * *

**Thanks for you support!**


End file.
